In the Hotsprings
by Burning Children
Summary: Sango and Kagome take a dip in the nearby hot springs while the boys set up camp, but will this simple bath turn into something more! SangoxKagome, oneshot. Pure lemon flavor.


First off, just so everyone is clear on this, this is a yuri story. That means two girls, having sex. Complete, shameless smut. All-out, hardcore lesbian sex. You've been warned.

Also, I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the character. In fact, I own nothing in this story except the plot/concept thing.

Btw, « » indicated thoughts, not any kind of speech.

Sango and Kagome - Enjoy!

**In the Hotsprings**

"Whew, what a fight!"

Inuyasha and the gang had just finished a hard battle with another one of Naraku's incarnations. It was getting late in the day, and they were looking for a place to set up camp for the night.

"I'm tired," Inuyasha said, "Naraku has too many damn minions."

"Yeah." Said everyone else in unison.

"Oh!" Sango exclaimed, "I know of some really nice hot springs around here, we can camp there and have a nice hot bath."

Kagome agreed. "I like that idea."

After a short walk, they found a nice clearing next to a cave that would be a perfect spot to camp. Sango and Kagome went off to enjoy the hot springs while the men would start a fire and set up camp.

"And no peaking!" The two girls yelled over their shoulders as they walked away.

The hot springs were beautiful. There was one big pool and a few smaller side pools, and lots of trees nearby that made great cover, but not too close to the pools as to leave a beach.

Kagome took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "It smells great, doesn't it?" asked Sango. "Yeah, I love hot springs." Kagome replied, "Let's get in."

Kagome and Sango started undressing next to the hot springs. Kagome couldn't help but admire Sango's figure.

«She's got such a great figure, I wish I had a body like hers.» Kagome thought, «Her breasts look great too, so much better than mine.» Kagome was jealous. This wasn't the first time she noticed how good Sango looked compared to herself, but she resolved to not let it bother her. «I'll just enjoy the water.»

The two girls went in the hot spring and sat on a sort of natural bench, under the steaming liquid. The water was warm. They both sighed. It felt good to relax after such a hard day. After a little while, they started talking about the days events.

"You were pretty amazing today, Sango." Kagome said, "I don't think we would've beat him without your help."

"Thanks Kagome," She responded, "That demon knocked me pretty good though, my back's so sore."

"I could give you a back rub, if you like, Sango." Kagome offered.

"Would you? That would be great." Sango replied. She moved so that Kagome could get to her back.

Kagome started by massaging Sango's shoulders, and moved her way down her back.

"Mmmm, that feel's really good. Thanks a lot for this, Kagome." Sango said. Kagome nodded her head. She was caught up in admiring Sango's figure again.

«Her skin is so soft too.» Kagome thought, «How does she keep it like that?»

Kagome slid her hands far down Sango's back, and brought them up Sango's sides, accidentally grazing the sides of Sango's breasts.

"Oh, sorry!" Kagome exclaimed.

"No problem, Kagome, we're friends." Sango replied.

"O—ok…" Kagome stammered. «That's kinda weird, am I actually a little… turned on? No, that's crazy.» Kagome thought. She ran her hands along Sango's back and sides again. Sango let out a satisfied "Mmmmmmm…"

Kagome, not quite sure of what she was doing, slid her hands to Sango's chest and grabbed her breasts.

"Oooh…" Sango let out a moan, tempting Kagome to go further. She played with Sango's breasts more, squeezing them and pinching her now-erect nipples. Kagome started kissing her neck, making Sango moan again. Kagome then slowly slid her hand down Sango's stomach, eventually ending up between her legs.

Kagome ran her fingers along Sango's slit, temping her. Sango spread her legs once Kagome bushed against her clit. She began rubbing; slowly, torturously on Sango's clit, eliciting many stifled moans from her.

"Mmmmmm! Oh, please Kagome…" Sango pleaded to have Kagome in her, and gladly she complied, slowly sliding one finger deep into her.

"Ohh!" Sango let out a moan. Kagome inserted another finger into Sango, moving in and out of her faster now. Sango started breathing heavily, and began playing with the breast that Kagome was not.

"Oh! Yes!" Sango was enjoying the pleasure, breathing even harder. Kagome stuck in a third finger, moving faster and going as deep into Sango as she could. Sango started thrusting into Kagome's hand, nearing her climax.

"Oh! Ooh! Ooohh yes!!!" She came forcefully into Kagome's hand, thrusting hard to the very end of her orgasm.

This whole sequence had gotten Kagome pretty horny, but she also felt guilty about forcing herself onto her friend in such a way.

"I'm so sorry Sango, I—I don't know what came over me…" Sango turned around and silenced her with a passionate kiss.

"Don't be sorry, I liked it. In fact, I think I'd like to pay you back…" Sango said, with a wicked grin.

"Really? Oh, yes!" Kagome cried.

Sango moved Kagome so that she was sitting on the edge of the hot spring, dangling her feet in the water. She began to play with Kagome's breasts, nibbling on one.

"Mmmm…" Kagome was enjoying the feeling. Sango then ran her hands down to Kagome's hips and trailed kisses down her stomach, until she reached her waist, when—

"Hey! We heard a noise!" They heard Inuyasha yell from afar. "Is everything all right?"

"GO AWAY!" Both girls yelled at the same time, before resuming their actions.

Sango spread Kagome's legs and planted light kisses on her inner thighs, exciting her even more. "Ooohh…" Kagome sighed as Sango lightly licked Kagome's slit, torturing her in much the same way she had been.

Sango found her clit, and began to lick it, lightly, but then harder, causing Kagome to let out a loud moan. "Ooh!" Sango was too excited to wait, she began to push her tongue into Kagome, much to her pleasure, and licked.

"Mmmm! Ohh! OH!" Kagome was amazed; it felt so _good_. She wanted Sango deeper, and Sango was happy to comply. She push her tongue as deep into Kagome as she could manage, madly licking every corner she could get to.

"Ohh!!!" Sango continued to lick Kagome, and then moved her hand and began to rub her finger on Kagome's clit, doubling the pleasure that she felt, and causing her to emit a loud moan.

Kagome leaned back on one hand and wrapped her legs around Sango's neck, fondling her breast with her free hand. Sango's tongue felt so good inside of her that she couldn't help but thrust into Sango from all the pleasure, moaning wildly.

"Ohh! Oh!! OHH!!!" With a final, climactic moan; Kagome came all over Sango's face, engulfed in her orgasm. Sango lapped up the sweet juices, enjoying the taste of Kagome.

"Mmmm… that was great…" Kagome said.

"That's good" Sango replied. Kagome slid back into the pool, pulled Sango close and kissed her deeply, their tongues intertwining.

Kagome pushed Sango back onto the bench and sat on her lap, straddling her. Tauntingly, she said,

"But we're not done just yet…"

"_Oooh_, lucky me…"

Kagome placed a deep kiss on Sango's lips before she lifted Sango's leg and placed it over her shoulder. «Good thing Sango's so flexible.» She moved forward slightly and pushed her submerged pussy into Sango's.

Immediately, Sango let out a small gasp. Kagome began to slowly grind their pussiess together, causing both of them to emit a low moan. "Ohh…" The pleasure they felt grew, and they both began to breathe heavily, letting out occasional moans.

"Faster, Kagome! Faster!" Sango cried. Kagome was more than happy to respond. Sango threw her head back and let out a load moan, "Mmm!! Ohh!" She began to squeeze her breasts together, moaning once again. "Ohh!!!"

"Ohh! Yes!!" Kagome let out a pleasured cry. She began to pump even harder. Sango let once of her hand wander down do their grinding pussies and slipped a finger between them, moving it side to side, and increasing their pleasure even more.

"Mmm!! Oh! God yes!!" Kagome threw her head back and began to scream in pleasure. She was grinding her pussy against Sango's as fast and hard as she could. Both of them were lost in the pleasure of their sex; letting out load, short moans of pure ecstasy on each thrust of Kagome's hips.

"Oh god! Yes!! Mmm!! Ooh!!"

"Oh! Ohh!!! Yes! Oh!!"

Kagome was pretty sure that everyone back at camp could hear them, but she couldn't care less, she was completely caught up in the pure pleasure she and Sango were experiencing.

"Yes! Ohh!!" Their pleasure welled up inside of them, threatening to overflow. As they neared their climax, they somehow began to scream even louder. They couldn't take it anymore, Sango went limp, laying on the edge of the pool throwing her head back in forth in pleasure. Kagome threw her head back and screamed in pleasure, thrusting into Sango's pussy harder than anything ever before. Their backs arched with mouths opened wide, letting out final screams of ecstasy with their orgasm.

"Ohh! Yes! Mmm!! Oh!"

"Oh! Mmm! Oh! OHH!!!"

After their "bath" in the hot springs, Kagome and Sango went back to camp to find the fire built and everyone waiting by the fire for them.

"Hey, Kagome," Inuyasha asked, "We heard some kinda screamin' or laughin' or somethin' but didn't know what to make of it. What happened over there?"

"Was everything all right?" Miroku chimed in. Kagome and Sango responded nervously:

"Oh yeah, everything was fine!"

"Really, nothing wrong at all."

"J-Just a.…a… raccoon! That's all."

"Yeah! A raccoon!"

"Really, no problem!"

The gang exchanged looks and gave a confused stare at the two girls.

"How about I make dinner!" Kagome said, overzealously, trying to steer the conversation towards more benign topics.

Everyone agreed dinner would be good and seemed to decide that the girls' story about a raccoon was believable enough.

After everyone ate and all the others that wanted a dip in the hot springs had one, they decided it was time to go to sleep. Kagome and Sango put their sleeping bags near each other, and exchanged a few sweet nothings when no one was listening. That night, Kagome fell asleep to thoughts of Sango's 'great figure', and anticipation for the next hot springs they might chance across…

Fin.

------------------------------------------------------

There you go, hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review if you like, that'd make me a littler happier for the day )


End file.
